Life after Death
by Malevalla
Summary: The only thing left of the Black Mages were Vivi's Black Mage children. And even then, all but two of them have stopped. Now, it's up to a gang of four crazy girls and one of Vivi's sons to save Gaia, and bring the Black Mages back! Sequel to PMF
1. Irony

Life after Death

Chapter 1: Irony

LLL

_Author's note: Hello all! Here I am with the sequel to Promise me forever. I suggest reading it, for those of you who haven't read it before, because it focuses around an original character named Loki, and Vivi Orunitia, and the friendship that formed between them. (Post-game) There wasn't much of the other FFIX characters in it, but in Life after Death, I plan to have all of the original characters, and give personalities to Vivi's children, since I failed to in PMF._

_Loki: She just likes Black Mages!_

_Malevalla: So what?_

_**Disclaimer: Mel doesn't own FFIX. If she did, you would know, because there would be movies, T shirts, postcards, Orlando Bloom, and Johnny Deep would star in the movies. She doesn't own them either.**_

LLL

"Loki!" One of the Vivi clones shouted, charging me with enthusiasm. He grabbed onto the hem of the yellow skirt I wore. It was part of the school uniform the students of Lindblum Festival High School. I paraded around in the traditional white blouse and brown jacket, hardly aware of my appearance.

"Yo," I replied, only half-heartedly. I patted the black mage on the brim of his hat, trying my best to smile. I stood at the entrance of the Black Mage Village, here to visit Vivi's six children, and his grave.

"Tam said you weren't coming at all," The little mage said, shaking his head sadly. "We think…he hasn't forgiven you for last time…" He sighed, but looked back up at me, his eyes sparkling again.

Tam was the most irritable of all the Vivi clones. He seemed more depressed than the rest, more aware of their limited life. He was also more aware of broken promises, pain, and the fact that his father wasn't coming back to see them again. I had failed to come to the village last time I said I would. Tam never forgave me for it.

"Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong, no?" I asked, giving the child a lopsided smile. Four more black mages charged towards me, squealing my name in delight. Each struggled for a place around my legs, each wanting to be in me line of sight. Three of them made it to the front, or the side of me, while another stood away from them, crushed that he hadn't gotten himself a spot in the half circle.

"Loki's here, Loki's here!" One clone shouted, jumping up and down in its spot.

"Stop that, Darres! You're annoying her!" The first black mage that got there cut in.

"Sari, it's alright! Darres isn't annoying me!" I interrupted. The young mages were just a couple inches from looking me in the face. I was a bit on the short side myself, and probably wouldn't grow more than three inches in the next five years. I tried my best to smile, failing miserably.

"Loki, can we leave? None of the genomes make us follow the rules dad gave us!" Pete asked. He feared getting into trouble. He tried hard to get all of the other mages to follow him, and obey the rules. He wasn't very brave either. He was the opposite of Sari, who was the most courageous of them all.

"The only one we have to play with is Mikoto. That's okay, but I don't like all the questions I have to answer. It's like the genomes know less than I do!"Alex added in, sighing. He was the smartest of the mages, learning things faster than the others, and more likely to know all the answers. Darres was his opposite. He was the slowest of the clones, taking months to figure out jokes. He stated the obvious a lot, which annoyed the other mages occasionally.

"Vivi, come here!" I commanded gently. The black mage, who was pushed out of the way, was the closest to the original Vivi. He was Vivi's perfect clone in looks and personality. He was quite and caring. He was easily confused, but figured things out on his own, and willing to take advice. Tam was his opposite.

Tam was farthest from his father's personality. He was colder hearted than the others, with little room for forgiveness. He knew that one day, he would stop, along with his brothers, and he would never see his father again. He accepted this fate without question; loathing his own father for putting him in the existence he considered a misery.

Vivi complied, scrabbling over towards the crowd around me. He pushed into a small space in between Sari and Darres, starring up at me with golden eyes.

"Hi Vivi!" I said, smiling full heartedly. This one black mage was the closest thing to the real Vivi I had, and only fully opened up for him.

"H-hi!" He replied, his eyes showing his confusion.

"Okay guys, I need some time alone, okay?" I asked, pulling my skirt from Sari's clutches.

"You only just got here!"Alex protested.

"I know! I need some time to say hi to the Others. It's not often I get to see them you know!" The Others referred to the black mage graves. Everyone in the village had agreed to call them as such.

There were sighs of agreement, and the small herd shuffled off to a nearby hut. I sighed, watching them walk through the door, before looking down at the bouquet of flowers clutched in my hands.

_L_

"_These are my favorite flowers," Vivi said, bending down to examine the red blossoms closely. They were in dozens in the small Lindblum garden, tended by an elderly woman._

"_I never knew black mages liked flowers!" Loki replied, completely taken aback._

"_Yeah, we do. There are hundreds of them in the Village!" Vivi answered happily, standing up and brushing off his knees._

"_Oh wow! It must be really pretty in the spring!" Loki said dreamily, imagining the flowers, hundreds of them, in full bloom. The covered every corner and space, vines covered with them crawled up the wooden huts._

"_I…wouldn't know. I've only been there a few times!" Vivi replied, imagining the scene himself._

"_Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll get to see them! It's nothing to worry about, right?"_

_L_

He told me that day about the black mages' limited life span. A phrase they should use more often is-Ignorance is Bliss. There are so many times in my life that…it would have been better not knowing.

There were more graves in the cemetery than I liked. Every black mage was dead, except for the handful of children Vivi created before he stopped. Their time couldn't be much longer.

The crosses were covered with black mage hats, coats, and scarves, anything that was of value to them. Vivi's was the simplest of all the graves. It held his floppy steeple hat, and his first staff. The things he held for value were his friends. Not much mattered to him after that.

A black mage sat in front of Vivi's grave, glaring at it with hatred I had never seen in a black mage. He had traded out the floppy hat the rest wore for one that stood straight up, though the brim was slightly tattered at the end. Instead of the bright blue jacket, he wore a black one, ankle length, and held around his frame by leather straps, buckles attached to them. He wore black pants, tucked into black leather boots carelessly. He had matching leather gloves, the baggy sleeves of his coat already nearly covering his hands. He was taller than the other black mages. Heck, he was taller than _me_!

"What are you doing here, Loki?" The black mage growled, turning his head to glare at me.

"I came here to visit you, and the Others. I can do what I want to, you know!" I replied, walking over and sitting down next to the mage. I stared at the flowers, toying around with one of the small blossoms. I set the bouquet down in front of the cross, and denied tears the right to form in my eyes.

"Why do you even bother with that? Father will never know of what you have done. It is a pointless task!" He turned away and glared at the ragged staff leaning against the cross.

"It's a sign of respect!" I spat back, glaring at the mage. "It isn't pointless if it sets my mind at ease!"

"Loki, you truly are selfish!"

"You shouldn't talk, Tam. You are just as bad! ...How can a black mage be so cold hearted, even after awakening? It doesn't make sense!"

Tam glared at me, and seemed to be growling. "How can a black mage be so cruel? I think the question should be how a black mage can be just like **_you!_**" He turned away, glaring at one of the black mage hats.

"That's enough!" Giving Tam commands and yelling at him wasn't going to help. So why was I doing just that anyway?

"What will you do if I continue!" Tam replied, slamming his palms down into the ground. He clenched his hands into fists, pulling up handfuls of dirt.

I was silent for a time, not sure what I would do. "Nothing!" I replied truthfully, lying down in the dirt, and sparse grass.

"As I thought! And what would you do if I went over there, picked up father's staff, and proceeded to beat you with it?" Tam asked, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, now that's easy! I'd find a large stick, and poke you with it until you dropped the staff. After that, I'd reach out, strangle you, and burn you dead form!" I replied, giving Tam a satisfied look of pure evil.

Tam said nothing, but growled. He sighed, looking at the ground he sat on. "We are far too much alike!" He said finally, pulling himself to his feet. "The world should only have to suffer through one of us!" He clenched his fists and glared at me, electricity zapping about his form.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me, Tam." I replied. I was only hoping that. The only weapon I had was a large hammer Cinna had given me. It would be useless against Tam's black magic.

"Loki, do not attempt to fool yourself! You could not stand up to me! There is no one here willing to side with either of us. There is nothing you can do to win!" He lifted up his hands, energy forming in them.

I stood up, unhooking the hammer from the belt around my hips. It was the only chance I had against Tam. He shot the energy at me, striking my hands perfectly. I yelped, letting go of the hammer. Well…there goes my one chance.

"You shall die, Loki! Right in front of Father's grave! But, then again, didn't you always want to die by his side!" Energy formed in his palms, burning red and hot. A large ball of fire formed, a magical aura surrounding him.

"Oh crap!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to be killed by a rebellious black mage!"

Pure, bloody irony, if anyone were to ask me.

LLL

_Mel: Yes…ironic. _

_Loki: You are so mean…first you kill Vivi, turn one of his children evil, and then try to kill me off!_

_Mel: Well, even though it's called Life after Death you never actually die…_

_Loki: That…doesn't make much sense, ya know?_


	2. Lilly

Life after Death

Chapter 2: Lilly

LLL

_Author's Note: Oi! Cliffhanger! I am so evil! Except I already told you Loki wouldn't die…it would be a really short story if she did…anyway, in this chapter I introduce my next original character. That will be two out of three!_

_Loki: You really enjoy adding in your own characters, don't you?_

_Mel: Yep! But it'll work out, and the FFIX characters will still have major roles._

_**Disclaimer: Mel doesn't own FFIX. She's heart broken enough about it. You don't have to sue her to add to it.**_

LLL

"Die, Loki!"

Dear god, I'm about to be murdered by Vivi's kid. This is ironic. Very ironic.

"Sorry Tam, but today is not Loki's day to die!" a girl called out, the person sounding, over all, very happy.

"Huh? Lilly, stay out of this! Tam commanded, the energy dispersing. "The genomes have nothing to do with this!" I turned to face the girl, who stood straight and proud. She was a genome alright. Her hair was dirty blonde, hanging just over her shoulders. Her eyes were the same blue color as Zidane's, determined and curious. She wore a yellow shirt, the bottom half cut off, and the sleeves all but missing. Over it was a green chest plate, cloth attacked to it on either side, and draping around her arms like sleeves. The ends were baggy, and sewn to yellow gloves on her hands. Her skirt was green in color, matching the sleeves. The left half of it was ankle length, brushing over her yellow boot. The other side was extremely short, not even coming to her knee. A pale brown tail waved behind her cheerfully.

"Huh? I thought only Mikoto…" I was lost for words. This genome obviously had a soul, though only Mikoto was supposed to have one.

"I woke up yesterday!" The girl replied, pointed her thumb at herself. She smirked, and then glared at Tam. "Tam, leave Loki alone! She's done nothing to deserve death!" She put her hands on her hips, pouting slightly.

"What will you do if I kill her anyway?" Tam asked, blue energy forming in one hand.

"Simple, I'll do this!" Lilly snapped her fingers, vines sprouting up from the ground around Tam. They grabbed onto his arms and legs, one winding around his waist. They lifted him up into the air, Tam screaming wildly. He squirmed around desperately, trying to pry himself from the plants' grip.

"WH…WHAT?" I backed away from the mass, too curious as to how Lilly did that than to run away.

"It's okay, Loki! I'm not going to attack you suddenly!" Lilly said, laughing.

"How'd you do that?" I spat out, starring at the vines.

"Oh…I guess you haven't gotten yours yet!" Lilly said, shrugging her shoulders. She pointed to an emblem on her forehead. It was a green jewel, shaped in the form of a leaf, attacked to her forehead. How it stayed there was beyond me.

"So what?" I asked, trying to keep my attitude, and not run away like a scared chicken.

"It's the key to my power. Someone put it on my head, and suddenly, I woke up. Ever since then, I've been able to control plants and stuff!" She smiled proudly. "All I know is that we have a destiny together, and you're going to get one of these things too!" Lilly frowned and scratched the back of her head. "Or, at least that's what the strange person said…" She drifted off into thought, the only noise coming from Tam, who was still struggling with the vines.

"Tam, you idiot! You were supposed to kill Loki, not get yourself trapped like this!" I turned to face Tam, a silver haired man standing under him. His hair was longer than mine and feathery, his eyes the same blue color as the genomes. He placed his fingertips on his forehead and sighed, tossing his head back. He opened his eyes, and glared at the struggling mage.

"Isn't that…Kuja?" Lilly asked, cocking her head to the side. I had heard of Kuja from Vivi. He was supposed to be dead. The man looked at us, and held a finger over his lips.

"Don't tell Zidane, okay? He'd be mad if he found out I was behind this!" He winked playfully, and reached his hand into the air. "Flare!" He shouted, energy shooting out from him at the vines, hitting them immediately. I was blown backwards a few feet from the blast. The vines shriveled up, and released Tam. Tam landed next to Kuja, landing on his feet. Dark energy formed in Kuja's hand, and he laid his hand on Tam's back. Dark blue wings formed, one edge of every feather streaked with black. Tam gave his new wings a couple of flaps, and grabbed hold of Kuja's hand with both of his. He flew up into the air, and flew towards the Iifa tree, cackling as he went.

"Come back here Tam!" I shouted, running past Lilly to follow him on foot. I'd never catch up…but I had to! I wasn't going to let this silver haired pretty boy take control of Vivi's son!

"Loki, stop! You can't fight Kuja, not now!" Lilly shouted, taking pursuit of me.

"I'm not letting Tam leave this village! I told Vivi I'd keep them safe!" I shouted back, dodging the genomes.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM!" Lilly shouted. I felt something hit me, and I toppled over, face first, into the path. Lilly lay on top of me, panting heavily. I squirmed under her, too tired from running, and the spell I got the tail end of to force her off me. I pulled my arms under my face, and cried. What else could I do? I couldn't help Tam, especially now that Lilly was on top of me.

"Loki?" Someone shouted. The voice was all too familiar. "Loki, where are you?" It called out again. Vivi sounded desperate, sad, confused. I didn't want to know what happened. It was obviously more bad news. "Loki, there you are! Loki, everyone has stopped! We were playing tag, and I was it! I was chasing Sari, when he just stopped running! I tagged him, and he fell over! He didn't say anything, and he didn't get up! I looked around for the others to tell me what happened, but they weren't moving or talking to me!" Vivi said, sobbing in between sentences. "Loki, why won't they talk to me?" I was too stunned to speak. I couldn't move and I couldn't cry.

Everything…everything was gone again! Tam was…I don't know what happened to Tam. All the other black mages stopped, except for Vivi. If they stopped, that meant Vivi would also.

Vivi…I don't care if you have stopped…I need you! Everything I have is going away again! Once your last son stops…I don't think…I can keep my promise. I don't think I can continue living…


	3. Four Powers

Life after Death

Chapter 3: Four Powers

LLL

_Author's Note: Okay, chapter three is up! Sorry it took so long. Harry Potter, dead people, boyfriend breaking up with me, the usual._

_Loki: Why'd you have to kill them? Four little black mages died in one chapter! That's not fair!_

_Mel: Oh shut up, you'll see them again!_

_Lilly: How?_

_Mel: …Well, anyway, I'm going to attempt to put pictures of Loki, Lilly, and the other characters on my website. They aren't up yet, and I'm not done with it, so there isn't any point in giving you the URL yet. When I have finished it, and the pictures are up though, I will put the address up!_

_Special thanks to Dazz and Neo for being my first reviewers! _

_**Disclaimer: Mel doesn't own.**_

LLL

_The alternate plain, Say_

I'm fairly certain I passed out. How one knows, without being told so, is beyond me. I'm not even going to try to guess. Guess work is for philosophers, and I always thought that someone should shove their foot up their stiff butts.

You didn't come here to hear me rant, now did you?

I woke up in a dimly lit room, small, but oddly spacious. There was little furniture, except a bed, a chair, and a dresser. A small boy, no older than twelve or eleven, lay asleep on the bed, and I hovered in a corner by the chair. Guess that blows the theory of being awake out of the water.

I've been known for having dull dreams, but dreaming about a brunette boy sleeping is just plain redundant. A steeple hat sat on the bed post. The brim had two large rips in it, patched clumsily together. It looked worn, and more than a little floppy.

It was a perfect copy to the hat Vivi used to wear…

"Vivi, wake up!" A voice wailed, the wooden door busting open. A woman stood their, pouting at the sleeping child. Her hair was waist length, in a bright shade of blonde. Lavender eyes glared at the kid, and a gem clung to her forehead.

Now where had I seen something like that? Oh yeah! There was a gem on Lilly's head. Except, Lilly's was two different shades of green, resembling a leaf. The woman standing there had one in leaf shape, but it was purple, with yellow veins traveling through it in an unnatural way.

"Vivi, I said wake up!" she whined, walking over and shaking the boy by his shoulders. He opened his eyes halfway, and starred up at the girl blankly. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Weird. That couldn't be Vivi. Vivi was dead! And this looked nothing like Vivi! He actually had a face. Brown hair hung limply from his head, parted to one side. Though…the eyes…they were the same eyes I had come to trust beyond anything in the world. The only thing that could never lie to me, as everyone else had.

"She's in here, you know," The boy said, starring past the woman, right at me.

"Why do you have to be so enigmatic? There's no one else in here, Vivi!"

"You're wrong. You can't see her…because she's only here to see me…" He sat up, pulling away from her. "Kay…can you please leave for a minute? I want to talk to Loki," he glanced at the door, then up at Kay's face. She starred for a second, and then smiled. She straightened her composure, and left. The door clicked softly behind her, and the foot steps of her combat boots rung through the slit under the door for a few seconds.

"Why can't she see me?" I wondered aloud.

"You're dreaming," Vivi stated, hopping off the bed and walked towards me.

"Oh, that's nice!" I snapped back, placing my hands on my hips. "You think I hadn't gathered that?"

He smiled for a second, the sighed, sitting down in the chair. "Well, Loki, I was kind of right…"He looked at the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity winning over annoyance.

"Don't tell me you forgot the Promise?" He asked, glancing at me for a moment.

"How do you-"

"Loki, you know it's me…please stop that!" Vivi scolded, finally looking up at me.

Who, Vivi? It couldn't be him! Could it? "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" My voice shook unconvincingly. My throat became dry, my heart pounding in my chest. If this WAS Vivi, and I was dreaming, it meant I would be struck with the reality of Vivi's death once again.

"Loki, it's okay! I'm not completely gone yet!" Vivi said, smiling halfheartedly.

"And what do you mean by that?" I snapped, glaring daggers at the child in front of me.

"I'm in Say. It's another world. People who never got a chance at life come here when they die at Gaia," he explained.

It was too hard to take in. I didn't want to believe I could ever see Vivi again. I love Vivi, I really do! I wish he had never died, but…I'm dreaming! If I allow myself to believe all this, only to learn that he really is dead…I won't be able to handle all of this. Still…I want to believe him!

"N-no! This can't be happening! I'm not going to fool myself into believing you're alive!" I shouted, holding my hands over my ears, and shrinking back away from him.

"L-loki, you have to believe me!" Vivi exclaimed, getting out of the chair, and taking a step towards me. "I can prove it! Just believe me!" He stopped, and stepped back from me, tears forming in his eyes. "Loki, you have to believe me. The Iifa tree is still stopping the normal flow of souls. There are only four people who can stop it."

"What does that have to do with me?" I snapped, turning away from him.

"You're…you're one of the people who can stop it," Vivi mumbled, covering his face in his hands.

"So?" I blurted out, rolling my eyes. "It's a tree. How hard can it be to destroy it?" I placed my hands on my hips and smirked. "All you have to do is set it on fire!"

Vivi sighed, looking up at me, obviously upset. "It's…not that easy. This world is connected to the Iifa tree. If you just destroy it, Say will be destroyed too. Everyone here will truly die, including me!"

"Oh…Well, that's a problem then. How am I supposed to destroy it, without hurting you then!"

"We don't know yet. Kay and I are trying to figure that out."

"And who's Kay?" I snapped.

"The girl who came in here and woke me up."

"Oh yes…I remember…" I mumbled.

"Look…there's only one thing I can do to help you right now," Vivi said, going over to the dresser. He pulled something off of it I didn't see, and came back to me. He held out his hand, showing me what he had taken. "I know you've seen something like this," He began, referring to the red and orange gem in his hand. It was almost leaf shaped, but the point branched out into three separate points. It looked like fire. "The person who possesses one of these gems holds the power it contains. Kay and Lilly have one. I'm giving you this one." He grabbed my hands with his, and let the gem fall into my palm. "Take it!" He whispered, giving me a sorrow filled smile.

I looked at the gem, dumbfounded for several seconds. Eventually, I managed to look at Vivi again, and talk. "So…if I take this…I'll be able to see you again, right?" I asked. I knew these gems existed on Gaia. This may actually be a real connection to Vivi! I might be able to talk to him still!

"Yes," Vivi replied, nodding his head. He let go of my wrist, and stepped back. "You should be waking up soon," He said after a pause. I couldn't say anything. I just floated there, hoping I'd never have to leave him. "I love you Loki," He finally said, tilting his head to one side, tears streaming from the eyes I loved so dearly. He was afraid…of what, I couldn't tell. I could feel my body being pulled away. The room spun, and everything around Vivi and me disappeared.

"I-" I started to talk, but my voice stopped working, and Vivi vanished from sight. I was back in my own body again.

LLL

_Malevalla: Okay, I'm going to be working on LaD and my website all day, so I'll post the URL for my website. (Thank you AOL…even if I don't like youe…--) __http/members. What kind of name is Kay?_

_Malevalla: It's not. It's actually a nickname, now leave me alone, and stop asking questions that spoil the story!_

_Lilly: I'm not in this chapter!_

_Loki and Malevalla: So what? Shut up!_


	4. Water Gem

Life after Death

Chapter 3: Water Gem

LLL

_Malevalla: Well, here's chapter four! Yay! I was at a convention this week, so I didn't get a chance to update. Don't hate me, please! I still only have the homepage for my website up though. I'm hoping to fix that, soonish._

_Loki: Let's just get on with the fic!_

_Disclaimer: Mel don't own._

LLL

"Damn you, Lilly!" I growled, slapping the ditsy blonde over the head. Both Lilly and Vivi the 2nd leaned over me.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lilly asked, rubbing her head.

"You woke me up from my dream," I said, barely above a whisper. Vivi…if she had just left me alone, I could still be in that world with you…wherever you were…

"L-Loki?" Vivi whispered, standing on his toes, and looking straight into my face. Apparently I was on a bed.

"Yes, Vivi?"

"Did…Dad give you that?" He pointed to my forehead. Wait, my forehead? That had to mean the gem was there, just as Vivi said it would be!

"Yes!" I replied, smiling. I sat up, and lifted the mage up onto the bed. "And everything is going to be okay now! I'm going to save Tam, and I'm going to bring your family back!" I rested my head against Vivi's, who starred at me with yellow eyes.

"Dad said you would!" He whispered to me, his eyes showing me he was happy.

"Your father would never lie," I said, mostly to myself. If that gem was there, and Vivi believed in me, there was nothing I couldn't do!

I had forced Lilly and Vivi to come with me, back to Lindblum. Lilly was one of the people with a gem. She was supposed to help me save Gaia or whatever. I wanted to keep my eye on Vivi. Out of all of his father's children, Tam and Vivi were the strongest. If Kuja had taken advantage of Tam, there was no reason why he wouldn't do the same to Vivi, or worse.

"Loki, don't you have to find that last person?" Vivi asked. The three of us were at the pub. I had spent all day looking through the crowds for anyone with a gem. I wanted a break, and a root beer. Okay, I really wanted a drink, but I was underage. Damn laws, preventing me from getting as drunk as Zidane on a bad day!

"I am, just from the comfort of a chair!" I replied, draining the glass of its contents.

"I don't think-" Vivi was cut off by someone yelling, just outside the door to the pub.

"Let go of me, you dirty old man!" The voice was familiar, even though I couldn't place a face or name to it.

"Eiko!" Vivi piped up, jumping off the chair. Oh, right! Eiko was the one who got Vivi rides to the Black Mage Village! I hadn't seen her since the play.

"Vivi, stay here!" Lilly shouted, getting out of the chair, and running in front of Vivi. "This isn't the sort of things little kids should see!" She turned and left the pub herself, leaving Vivi dumbfounded in his spot.

"Listen to Lilly!" I added, just now registering what Eiko had yelled. I got out and left the place, not nearly as energetic about it as Lilly.

Eiko stood outside, the heel of a dark grey boot implanted in the face of a man, who strongly resembled an oversized ant eater. Her hair had been grown out to shoulder length, but was tied in a messy bun on the top of her head. She wore a white shirt, covered in grease and dirt. A pair of worn overalls covered most of the rest of her body. Assorted tools were shoved into the large pocket in the front. The man in front of her groped the air unsuccessfully.

"Need any help?" I asked, since Eiko still hadn't noticed me or Lilly. She turned her head to look at me and nodded, the slightest bit of a smile appearing on her grease stained face.

Lilly snapped her fingers, a vine erupting from the ground, and grabbing hold of the man, lifting him up into the air. He had to be at least ten feet up. Falling would hurt quite a bit.

I snapped my fingers, and the vine erupted into a lovely flame. It burned through the plant, but didn't touch the man. As the plant turned to ash, the man fell to the ground face first. It looked like it hurt, but the worst I did was brake his nose, which was spurting blood when he stood again, and ran screaming from the three of us.

"That was so cool!" Eiko squeaked, turning to face us fully. "Vivi told me I'd meet up with you two eventually!" She smiled, something on her forehead shining in the lamp light.

"You have the water gem!" Lilly stated, holding a finger up in the air uselessly.

"Thank you for the commentary, Miss Queen of the Obvious!" I growled, elbowing Lilly.

The gem was like mine, except was in the shape of a drop of water. The gem was dark blue, highlighted with light blue.

"I can't believe you're the owner of the fire gem," Eiko announced, suddenly serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, ready to beat the Royal brat with the nearest heavy object.

"You're not the type of person to have this sort of destiny. You aren't the type to try and save the world," Eiko answered, turning away from us. "I don't see what Vivi saw in you. He would have been better off loving someone else!"

Maybe he would, but I don't want Vivi to love anyone else. It's selfish, but I wanted so much to improve myself for Vivi. Who else would but down their hatred to love the thing they hate? "So what? It doesn't matter what you think!" I replied, glaring at the child, burning nonexistent fire into her.

"It does too matter!" Eiko shouted, facing me. "If there's anyone Vivi should love, it's me!"

I understood now! Eiko had feelings for Vivi she never got a chance to reveal! "What makes you think that!" My usual, competitive attitude taking control. Eiko was really beginning to bug me.

"It was destiny! All that we've been through together made us perfect for each other! Just like Zidane and Dagger were meant to be together, so were me and Vivi! Then you came along, and ruined everything, with that mind reading crap!" Tears streamed down the blue-haired girl's face. I barely noticed. Hatred was running hot through my body.

"I never asked for Vivi to be so kind to me! Do you think I deserved it! I was selfish and cruel, and didn't give Vivi anything in return for his care but shit! Is it my fault you couldn't tell Vivi how you felt about him BEFORE I came around!"

"If you hadn't come at all, there wouldn't be a problem!" Eiko yelled back, turning and running down the alleyway. Lilly glanced at me, and grimaced. Vivi waddled out, starring concerned at me and Lilly, Eiko already out of sight.

"Now…" Lilly said after a long, painfully awkward silence. "It's going to be a problem if you and Princess Eiko can't get along…." Her voice trailed off, and I strongly resisted the urge to punch her teeth out.

"L-Loki, I think you and Eiko shouldn't fight with each other. I…I don't think Dad would like very much…" Vivi walked to me side, and starred up at me, clinging desperately to my pants.

"Y-you're right, Vivi," I mumbled, tears trickling past my eyes. Damn it, why am I crying? What do I care what Eiko thinks? If it was really destiny for her and Vivi to live happily ever after, then why was it Vivi seemed to love ME?

"_I love you Loki…I love Eiko too, but I love you. Don't forget that. Don't give up! All of Say is counting on you, Lilly, and Eiko! I'm counting on you…_


	5. Ambush

Life after Death

Chapter 5: Ambush

LLL

_A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you! No, not like that…but anyway, you made me happy, so here's chapter five! Or four…I just don't know anymore really…it's very depressing. To all who lived in New Orleans, I wish to give you a hug. /Hug/ I know what it's like to deal with hurricanes, even if the four I got last year weren't that bad…_

_Loki: Malevalla would like to thank Neo and Beastie for being such kind reviewers. You two get hugs also. But not from me._

_Lilly: You get them from ME/Hug/_

_Disclaimer: I no own FFIX or any sort of spelling skills._

LLL

Damn Lilly.

After Eiko ran off, she ripped me a new one for 'being rude to an adorable little girl.' She said something along the lines of 'it is impossible to save the world like this,' and began dragging me and Vivi to the station. She probably wanted me to apologize to the little freak.

Damn her.

We boarded the Air Cab, all of us silent. Strangely enough, Vivi was the first one to break the silence.

"I-I've been thinking," he started, starring down at the ground. "Won't it get confusing once dad comes back, since we have the same name?" He looked up at me, probably hoping I'd confirm this.

I sat in silence, contemplating this. Well, yeah it would get really confusing. Had to find a way to fix that I guess…

"We'll just give you a nickname, then," Lilly quipped up logically. She was in what I liked to call a 'mood less mood'. That was when she began to slightly slip back into the emotionless style the other genomes had. She could actually be quite smart in one of these moods, but most of the time, she was just annoying as hell.

"Okay…but what?" he asked, titling his head to one side.

"We'll just call you Vee," I decided, pushing the subject out of my mind, and focusing on how much I hated Lilly.

"We're here," Lilly stated as the cab came to a stop. She stood up and walked out of the door, tail swinging lazily behind her.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I sighed, following her from the machine, Vee at my heels.

Lindblum castle was huge; there was no doubt about that. But being up close, it was even more awe inspiring. Somewhere off in the distance, a bell rang through out the city. I counted the rings, trying to orientate myself with the time. Twelve rings. It was midnight, obviously. It explained why the guards were so tired.

It had only been eight when we had left the pub though, hadn't it? The ride from there to here only took a few minutes. I could feel sleep, heavy on my eyes, and worked viciously to keep it away. Vee had slumped against my leg, and I could here his breathing. Had he fallen asleep? I looked at the guards, who were slinking off into sleep at their posts.

"Something's wrong," Lilly pointed out, looking at the sky for something. "There's magic here, or I'm a fool!" I didn't doubt there was magic, but I was pretty sure Lilly was a fool, right or wrong.

Anger, frustration, sorrow, homesickness, feelings like these flooded my body, but they weren't mine. "What's going on?" I asked Lilly, scanning the skies in an attempt to find the culprit for these unexplained happenings.

"Watch out!" Lilly shouted, jumping at me, and pushing all three of us to the ground. I could here Vee gasp, probably from the shock of being so forcefully woken up. The place where I had just been standing blew into a ball of energy, glowing a deadly white. I gasped, unable to help myself. Lilly had just saved me from what would have been very painful.

"Amazing you three are awake!" an all too familiar voice said, a black figure floating down from somewhere above. Black wings were spread out behind it, and yellow eyes glared at us with an unmatched hatred.

"T-Tam?" Vee whimpered, clinging onto my leg. The look in his eyes was indescribable, except that it was filled with pain. I had never seen anything like it before.

"I am SO not in the mood for this!" I growled at the waltz. I couldn't believe myself. I would never have been so rude to one of Vivi's children. This was a special case though. If I forced myself to be just as kind and gentle to this waltz as I used to be, I'd only end up driving myself insane with misery. I had no choice but to accept Tam as an enemy.

"That was the point, or dear Loki!" Tam retorted mockingly. He held a hand out, his palm facing upwards towards the sky, fingers pressed against each other, the hand perfectly horizontal. "I have been instructed to destroy you," Tam added, pure energy forming in his hand. "So that is exactly what I will do!" He floated up into the air, aiming his spell at us. "Good bye, you miserable little," He was cut off, a wave of surging water crashing down against him into the docking bay for the air cab.

I cussed in my mind, and grabbed hold of Vee as the wave rushed towards us. I saw Lilly bracing herself against the impact, and I felt Vee's body go tense against my own. My muscles tightened, as I awaited the force of the water, taking a deep breath in.

Even that couldn't help.

The wave crashed into me, knocking the air out of my lungs. I had to concentrate to hold onto Vee. I opened my eyes, watching the water rush over my head. I couldn't breath, and I couldn't move. The force of it all had bruised my body. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I couldn't stop it. It opened my mouth to breath, and ended up with a chest full of raging water.

I blacked out, cursing Eiko for her irrational attack against Tam before all went blank.

LLL

_A/N: I'm going to work on fan art today, if I can. I'm going to hang it up on my website eventually. Hopefully the first drawing shall be up by tomorrow. Wish me luck on that._


	6. Towel

Life after Death

Chapter 6: Towel

LLL

A/N: I'd like to thank Beastie for reviewing so soon to my last chapter! Just because I love you and Neo (Still not like that…) I shall give you the next chapter! Even though I'm supposed to be cleaning my bedroom…;

Loki: Warning, this chapter is mostly meaningless, and has nothing much to do with the rest of the story. It is just something that Mel added in to make the rest of the story flow.

Disclaimer: Don't own. But I do own the phrase; Princess Vivi rides a Chocobo! (One Piece reference.)

LLL

I had been finding myself in the strange world Vivi now resided in every time I was unconscious. This time was no different, except that I seemed to catch Vivi completely off guard.

"Loki? You're early…don't you usually go to bed at eleven?" The brown haired boy was sitting at an elongated table in the middle of a banquet hall. I was sitting on the ground, which was covered in soft, mossy grass. It was extremely odd, since I was obviously inside. The walls and table were made of wood, a large tree sprouting from the ground below the table, and climbing up through a hole in the middle of it. Several dozen other people sat at the table, looking around quizzically, giving Vivi an odd glance.

I coughed up water, shivering from the liquid that still covered my body, even in this world. "I take it I'm not dead?" I asked, not keeping my hopes up. Vivi rushed towards me, worry in his eyes.

"No, you're not. What happened to you?" He put one hand on my shoulder and looked my square in my eyes. I couldn't help but smile, glad to be with him again, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"Your friend decided it would be a good idea to drown Vee, Lilly, and me!" I answered, only the slightest distaste for Eiko in my voice.

"Vee? You mean my son…" Vivi stared at me for a couple seconds. "Why did Eiko try to drown you?" He asked eventually, either putting his confusion aside or finally figuring out what I meant, I couldn't tell which.

I sighed pathetically, trying to wring water out of a strand of my hair. "Actually, Tam attacked us. I think Eiko was trying to save us from our certain death. A fine good job she did!" I added the last sentence spitefully, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Vivi sighed and chuckled. "That's Eiko for you," He remarked, taking his hand off my shoulder. He looked back at the table, and turned back to me. "Look, this is a really important meeting right now. I'm sorry Loki, but maybe you should go back to Gaia. Tell Eiko what a horrible job she did!" He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, I see trying to get rid of me!" I teased, feeling someone shake my unconscious body back in Gaia. "Fine, I'll go! But you had better make it up to me when I get back!" I folded my arms and tried to look upset. I failed miserably, and gave up that idea.

"I will," Vivi whispered, the smile all but disappearing from his face. I nodded, and felt the room sink away, feeling myself being pulled to Gaia.

"Well that was a bright idea, Eiko! You might as well have let Tam try and kill us! At least we'd be dry!" I hadn't opened my eyes, but I could hear Lilly shrieking. It was the first time I've ever heard her scream at anyone.

"So you'd rather be dry and dead than wet and alive!" Eiko screamed back. I opened one eye to see what was going on. Vee was kneeling next to me, watching the fight with an unknown emotion.

"We could have fought Tam off eventually! At least Loki would be conscious!" Lilly replied, no longer shouting the words.

"Loki! She faints all the time! She fainted at dinner at Alexandrian Castle right after the play! Why? For no real reason at all!" My focus had shifted, and Eiko's screams were only vaguely heard. A girl, about my age, with bouncy brown hair, much like Beatrix's, came running towards the spoiled princess.

"Lady Eiko, is everything alright?" The girl asked after giving a small bow.

"What? Oh, Ryoko! Yeah, everything's fine!" Eiko snapped, waving her hand dismissively.

Ryoko! I remembered her! She was one of the few friends I had. She had gone to the same school as me for a couple of years until she had taken up a position as a full time knight at Lindblum Castle. I opened up my other eye to watch the scene.

"Well…if you are certain. You may wish to come in though, Princess. It is, after all, nearly your bed time!"

"Do you think I give an oglop's backside what you think?"

"Well, that's not very polite of you!" I stated, pulling myself up into a sitting position. I kept as much hatred as I could out of my voice, but it still sounded viscous.

"Whatever," Eiko grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She stomped off towards the doors to the castle, mumbling all the way. Ryoko saluted as she passed, and stood at attention until Eiko slipped into the castle.

"Loki!" She screeched with joy, turning towards me and pouncing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I swear she was purring. Lilly chuckled somewhere, hidden behind a pile of bushy brown hair. Vee looked up with me, as if afraid that Ryoko would bite my neck, and suck the blood from my body while he wasn't watching. A gave him what I hoped was a reassuring grin.

Ryoko released my from the death-like hug, and beamed, looking me up and down several times. She frowned slightly, and looked back up at my face. I tilted my head to the side, questioning what she thought.

"You're wet…" She concluded at last. I had to stop myself from laughing, mostly successful in this.

"Yeah," I replied, shaking my head from side to side. "And I didn't even pack my towel."

LLL

A/N: Yay! Hitchhiker's Guide to the galaxy reference! I love HG2tG!


	7. Guests in the Castle

Life after Death

Chapter 7: Guests in a Castle

LLL

A/N: Here's chapter seven, because I don't have school today. W00t! Anyway, please enjoy. I don't know if this chapter has anything to do with the actual plot though…maybe. I haven't figured it out yet.

Loki: Yes, Malevalla is insane, incase you were wondering.

Lilly: YAY! I have a speaking role in this chapter!

Mel: -.-;; Lilly feels neglected…

Loki: Again…

Disclaimer: I no own.

LLL

Ryoko had set Vee, Lilly, and me in the guest room at the castle for the night. I had to search for several minutes for a towel to dry off with, and after that, I couldn't find any clothing in the closet that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. Ryoko lent me some of her clothes, but they were a bit over sized on me.

The next day Ryoko had woken us up extremely early in the morning. I am not, by any means, a morning person. Ryoko tried to drag me out of bed, and I think I bit her at one point.

She still let me use some of her clothing though. I took a red jacket, buckled at the top with a golden broach, a bright yellow shirt with a black stripe on the bottom, and a pair of brown pants, made of a material I had never felt before, and a pair of knee length red boots. I looked like an oversized, giant red blob, but I couldn't have cared less.

Lilly had changed into some weird, emerald green dress. Vee kept his clothing on, despite Ryoko's coaxing. The next morning, he seemed to have some sort of cold, but he ignored it, and insisted he was fine.

Ryoko dragged us down to breakfast with the Regent, Lady Hilda, and Eiko. I'm sure Eiko would have gladly killed me right then and there.

Cid and Hilda gave me odd glances as I poked the food set on my plate. I had grown up thinking rich people ate really strange things. I was quite correct in thinking this.

A fish stared up at me, its mouth wide open. I swear its tail was still flopping about pathetically. Ryoko elbowed me in the side, and whispered to me that I should just eat it. I looked around for something less…alive, and failed. I set the fork down, and pushed the fish aside, resisting the urge to throw up.

Eiko glared at me the entire time, and wouldn't even take her eyes off me to eat.

"Okay, now, about the entire, 'saving the world' thing," Lilly started, glancing from Eiko, to me, and back to Eiko again. "Loki, Eiko, get over it. There are more important things to worry about."

"Saving the world?" the Regent questioned, raising his eyebrow. "I thought it had already been saved!"

"Yeah, I guess," Lilly shrugged, taking a bite of something that resembled oglop pancakes. "This time though, it's sort of different. People with these gems are destined to save the world this time." Lilly pointed to the bright green gem on her forehead. "Eiko and Loki have one too, so they have to help me save the world. Or, something like that anyway."

Hilda and Cid looked at each other, and then turned back to Lilly. "No," They stated at the same time.

"Good. Wait…no?" Lilly looked up, confused beyond the limits.

"I don't want my little Eiko risking her life again!" Hilda replied, picking the napkin off her lap and setting it on the table.

"Agreed. Besides, we have no reason to trust you," The Regent added in, stroking one side of his mustache once. "I know you are a genome," he continued when Lilly began to protest. "But we do not know how well you can protect Eiko from whatever threat you're fighting."

"I can take care of myself," Eiko grumbled, slumping back in her chair.

"B-but, we need Eiko to help us! Without Eiko's help…w-we can't bring my dad and brothers back!" Vee stuttered, his eyes pleading. He folded his hands together, and looked up at the Regent and his wife.

"You mean Master Vivi?" Cid questioned. He was shocked, but he hid it well. "But I though that Master Vivi…stopped…" He was careful to use the black mage term for it, though I don't think Vee would have noticed.

"The Iifa tree isn't letting souls in or out of Gaia…" Vee explained. "They're all stuck in the middle. That's w-where dad is. T-that's why black mages only live for a year…if we can destroy the Iifa Tree…D-dad and all the other black mages can come back!"

Cid sighed, and didn't speak at all. "Alright," He began, ignoring the death look Hilda gave him. "For Master Vivi, I'll allow Eiko to go." Lilly nearly jumped out of her chair in what I guessed was joy. "Though, you will have to promise me that there will be someone who can take care of her there." He folded his arms a crossed his chest and stared at us, a look that said 'if Eiko gets hurt, you're all dead.'

"No problem!" Ryoko quipped up suddenly. "I'll go with them myself!" She smiled triumphantly, looking at the Regent for his answer.

"We'll take Zidane with us too," I slapped myself mentally as I said this. I hated Zidane for hiding himself from Vivi. I didn't know why, but the fact that he could do that annoyed me greatly.

"Very well," Cid answered with a nod. If you can get Zidane to go with you, I will allow Eiko to help you." Eiko glared at me, probably wishing I was dead.

"Okay," I agreed, nodding my head. "So…can we borrow an airship to Alexandria? Need to get Zidane before we can leave!"

The arrangements were made, and Vee, Lilly, and I went back to the guest room for the day.

"Only one problem with this plan," Lilly pointed out when we got there.

"Oh? And what's that?" I snapped.

"Zidane doesn't know he's coming with us yet. Who's to say he'll even want to come?"

I smiled evilly, trying to scare Lilly. "Oh, Zidane will come alright! He'll come, or find out what fried monkey tastes like!"

LLL

Mel: Haha! Loki is so evil!


	8. Flare and Doomsday

Life after Death

Chapter 8: Flare and Doomsday

LLL

A/N: WOOO! CHAPTER 8! Anywho, I would like to give a big hug to Beastiewolf/HUGS/ She made a really pretty picture of Loki! I shall post it on my website, as soon as I get up and do it! (It may take a while…My space hates me… . )

Loki: Malevalla would like to apologize for the lack of updates, but she's too busy swooning over Beastie's art and sexy pictures of Black Mage (from 8 bit theater Manga). Though the pictures of BM ARE really sexy….

Lilly: Yep! Everyone has to love girly pictures of black mages!

Ryoko: Shut up Lilly…-.-;;

Malevalla: Ryoko has finally joined the role of a main character!

Ryoko: Go MEEE!

All: -.-;;;

Disclaimer: The only thing Malevalla owns is Loki, Lilly, Ryoko, and any other original characters she ended up dumping in this fanfic…And we all feel very sorry for her pain!

LLL

I thought about what Vee had said at breakfast. I had been busy trying to vanquish the mashed potatoes, (I swear, they jumped at me! They wanted to KILL ME! Okay, so I exaggerate…) and hadn't really been paying attention.

"_In order to bring Dad and the others back, we need to destroy the Iifa Tree!" _His words rung in my ears with an unknown purpose. It was no big deal really. So, we have to kill a tree. Lilly would spend the next hour crying over it, (damned tree hugger…) but I couldn't care less about her.

"_Tam will be there…H-he'll try to stop us from destroying the tree…"_ Oh goody! Now I can finally extract my revenge on that cold-hearted freak! Wait…if Tam was going to be there…then that meant Kuja would be there…uh-oh!

"SHIT!" I yelled, the full situation finally dawning on me. I shouted off several more curses, not quite sure what I was hearing. Ryoko had dived over to Vee, and covered his ears with her hands. Lilly stared at me like I was insane, which I might have been.

"Why didn't anyone TELL me we had to fight Kuja!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation.

"WE DID!" Ryoko and Lilly replied in unison, glaring fiery death at me. I glared an equally ticked off look at them, and stalked out of the room.

I wondered down the long hallways of the castle, not even paying attention to where I was walking. "Stop right there Miss. This is a restricted area!" A guard blocked my way, stopping me from going through the door with the pole arm he carried.

"Huh? I looked over the weapon to the hall it blocked. "Oh, sorry," I turned away and walked out into the lobby-like room. Another hall led to the airship dock. I reached into the pocket of my pants, pulling out the hammer I had used to battle Tam with. It was badly broken, and I winced at the split metal head. Cinna was going to kill me…

I walked passed the airship dock to the air cabs. I'd go buy a new weapon, and then go see if any of the old Tantalus crew were in town. Even though Baku disbanded the infamous group, Blank and the others still gathered in Lindblum for raids of their own. I smiled at the thought of stealing something from some unsuspecting victim!

The cab finally pulled up into the Business District. The mechanical doors slid open with a loud "thunk." I stepped out of the terminal and into the busy streets of late morning Lindblum.

I had learned to ignore the crowds long ago, and made it to the weapon shop. The display of weapons and armor were spectacular, but I wasn't impressed. I had seen them thousands of times before.

"Hey there!" The shop owner greeted, waving me over. "You said last time you wanted an interestin' weapon, right?" I nodded my head. It was true. I refused to by the normal staves of swords most used. I wanted to be randomly defiant, and I wanted a weapon that said just that!

The shop keeper got a strange look in his eyes, like he had just hooked a huge fish, and signaled me to come closer. "So what do you have?" I asked uncaring.

"Prettiest things they are!" He began, reaching below the counter. "Got them in this morning! Can't trust just anyone with them!" He brought up a bundle or white silk in a vaguely circular shape. He unfolded the cloth, revealing two, semicircle blades.

"Sickles!" I stated, looking at the weapons. There were two of them, a pair that matched perfectly. They were crafted with skill and care, the silvery color gleaming what appeared to be a red color.

"Yep! Won't find these in just any store! The were made with black magic fire, the best kind! Firaja or something like that!" He smiled, knowing that I wanted these weapons from the look of awe I knew I had on my face.

"Firaga?" I questioned, picking up one of the blades and feeling the thin edge. Blood trickled down the blade, my own blood, and my finger stung. I smiled to myself, pleased with its quality.

"Yeah, that's it! Hey, no blood on the merchandise unless you're buying!" He watched the blood flow down it, his words almost like growls of a wild dog.

"Don't worry, I'm buying!" I proclaimed, taking the white silk and cleaning the blood from my weapon.

"Oh…So you gonna pay for it or what?"

"Yep, this time!" I reached into my pocket, drawing out the bag of Gil. "How much?"

"Ten thousand," The shop owner replied gruffly, thrusting two sheaths for the matching weapons on the table. "Each," He added, watching me pull coins out of the pouch. I glared on him, and continued counting out coins.

It was worth it.

A hooked the sheaths to my belt, and sheathed my new weapons. I decided on names for them right then and there. Flare and Doomsday. They were, obviously, named after Vivi's most powerful spells. The names were fitting though, or at least they were to me.

Now, all I had to do was test them out.

On my ride to the Theater District, I wondered if Blank would be willing to test his weapon against mine. I smiled to myself, a look of mischief, knowing for a fact that Blank couldn't win!

LLL

A/N: I SWEAR, plot coming soon! (Chapter ten, I promise!)

Loki: Now, let's see if she lives up to that promise!

Malevalla: Grrr…


	9. Tantalus

Life after Death

Chapter 9: Tantalus

LLL

A/N: Yes, BM is so sexy! Anywho, back to the story! (Thank you Beastie!)

Loki, Lilly, and Ryoko: We have nothing to say…

Malevalla: Good!

Disclaimer: She no knows how to buy FFIX, so she no own. She don't own H.P. Lovecraft either.

LLL

I walked down the cobbled street to the bell tower. If the old Tantalus crew were in town, they'd be here. Besides, the bell tower was my new home. I'd have to pick up a few supplies before we took off.

The door to my house was wide open, and Blank leaned against the doorframe, starring at the ground through the belt around his head.

"Hey, Blank!" I shouted, waving one arm around. I was trying to catch his attention. He stumbled and looked up at me, smiling when he finally recognized me.

"Yo, Loki what took you? We've been waiting for you! We've been here for four hours!" He ran a hand through his hair, regaining his position against the tower.

"Sorry!" I replied, grinning my apology. "So what's up? You don't normally wait so long for me!"

"Special case this time. Marcus got caught under a pile of falling books. Can't find him. Cinna's been digging through them for the entire time."

"Oh man, I hope you didn't mess up any of my H.P. Lovecraft books!" I mumbled, turning into the room to see books scattered everywhere. Cinna struggled to stack some up, and find the missing Marcus.

"Loki, your books ate Marcus!" Cinna whined, standing on tip toe to put a book on top of a tall stack. I starred at him in disbelief. I took a quick inventory of how the room looked, and walked over to a seemingly random spot. A hand stuck up from a pile of books, twitching every now and then.

I grabbed hold of it, and pulled for all I was worth. Marcus erupted from the pile, coughing up the dust that had to be covering the books on the very bottom of what had once been a neat stack.

"Dang it all! Cinna, why'd you push that pile onto me?" Marcus wheezed, picking himself off the floor.

"I didn't mean to!" Cinna replied defensively, holding one of my books up as a shield.

I rolled my eyes and waded through the mess to a bedside cabinet. I opened the drawer, taking the satchel out of it. It was filled with potions and ethers I had stolen and bought. It had other assorted things, like eye drops and echo screen, but I wanted the potions the most. I hung the leather bag over my shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Hey, Loki, you leaving already?" Blank asked, looking at me from outside. I nodded yes, and made my way to my desk. I opened it, one drawer at a time. I scooped out several thousand gil and dumped it into my money pouch. I took the keys out of the prop up drawer, and began walking out.

"Blank, lock this place up when you're done!" I instructed, handing him the spare key.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Blank asked, taking the key reluctantly.

"I have to go save the world or something. I'll bring you guys back some souvenirs!" I replied, dumping my own key into my satchel.

"Okay, whatever," Blank sighed, sticking the key underneath his belt. He crossed his arms and looked me over. "You got some new weapons I see," He commented, starring at my sickles.

I smiled, remembering my idea to test Flare and Doomsday against Blank's broadsword. "Yep! Wanna see how they do in combat?" I asked, letting my hands hover over the handles.

"Sure!" Blank replied with a maniacal grin. He stepped over to the other end of the alleyway, drawing his weapon from the sheath on his back. Cinna and Marcus stood just inside my house, watching us intently. I stepped to the opposite end of the alley and drew my weapons, ready for Blank to make the first move.

I didn't have to wait long. He charges at me, trying to bring the weapon down across my shoulder. I ducked and tumbled around his feet, standing back up behind him. I ducked down, and swiped Doomsday across his legs. Blank fell forward, turning his head to glare at me. He swung his weapon at me, and I released him in order to get out of its range. He hopped back up onto his feet, and prepared for my next attack.

I ran at him, Flare at the ready. I swung the weapon at him, but he dodged to one side. I couldn't stop, and kept on going. He brought his sword down like he was going to slice my head open. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain that was sure to follow. I felt the flat of his sword hit the top of my head, and I finally stopped. Marcus and Cinna burst into laughing fits while Blank chuckled to himself.

He had dropped his guard.

I jumped at him, acting as though I was attacking from the right. He moved his sword to defend himself, but I twisted over to the left, getting behind him before he could do much of anything. I held the tip of one of my sickles to his throat, grinning viscously. "I win!" I purred into his ear, listening to the silence from Marcus and Cinna.

Blank dropped his weapon and held his hands up into a surrender position. I smirked, and lowered my own weapon. Bad mistake. He brought his elbow back instantly, and I only just managed to get out of the way. "No fair!" I wailed, sheathing my weapons and crossing my arms over my chest. I pouted, just to make him feel bad.

Blank chuckled again, and picked his sword off the ground. He slid it back into its sheath, smiling at me. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to fight!" He pointed out, walking over to his cheering friends.

I smirked, knowing he didn't know about my fire abilities. "I could have beaten you if this was a real fight!" I answered, turning around and taking my leave.

LLL

A/N: Yay! Two chapters in two days! Go me! Anyway, I just joined Fiction Press. I'm planning on writing a fantasy story, but I want to work on this fanfic too. That's why I wrote a chapter today, so I can get to work on my story/novel/whatever it turns out to be.


	10. Inevitable

Life after Death

Chapter 10: Inevitable

LLL

A/N: Wooo! The plot chapter! Go ME!

Loki: I think Malevalla is on a roll…three chapters in three days!

Malevalla: . Anywho…Yep, I already read the chapter of your story, Beastie! I liked it! I just forgot to leave a review…-.-;

Disclaimer: She no own FFIX

LLL

It was already dark once I got to Lindblum castle.

I had stopped to get something to eat after the fight with Blank. I wasn't up to fighting with the almost edible food. I stepped into the castle with a sigh. I'd just go to the bedroom and go to sleep. It seemed a reasonable thing to do at the moment.

"Loki, you're back! We're did you go?" Ryoko asked, looking at my from her guard post at the door. I hadn't noticed her there before.

"I went shopping," I said dismissively, walking down a hallway that led to the bedroom.

I collapsed on top of the bed, and laid there for a few minutes. I turned over, and took the satchel off, dropping it in the floor. I did the same with Flare and Doomsday, though I was a bit more careful. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me.

LLL

"Hello!"

"Ah! You can see me!" I backed up into a wall, starring at a woman, slightly shorter than me. Chocolate brown hair framed her face, which was very much cat like in its shape. Hazel eyes looked me over, examining everything about me. She wore several layers of clothing, the end result being a large, silver colored gown that easily brushed the floor and hid her feet. She had been talking to me.

"Of course I can! Did you think Vivi was the only one who could?" She asked, titling her head to one side. I nodded yes, slowly, not taking my eyes off her. "Oh," She shrugged, and turned around. "Well, Vivi will be here shortly. I shall see you later." She said this in a matter-of-fact way, walking off as she did. She disappeared behind some door or another, and I watched the spot intently to make sure she didn't jump out and attack me.

"Loki!"

"Ah!" I screamed for the second time that night, jumping up in my spot. I turned my head to see Vivi. He was frowning, and his eyes told me how confused he was.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me unblinkingly.

"You startled me that's all!" I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry!" Vivi looked down for a second, but brought his head back up. He walked up towards me, smiling like he always did when I came here.

"are we going to continue that tour?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"Er…yeah, if you want to!" Vivi replied, taken aback.

"Yep!"

"Okay then! Were did we leave off last time?" He asked, pulling a map out of his pocket. He unrolled it and looked at it, studying it intently.

"Somewhere in the Magic District," I answered after a second of thought. "Do you think I could get anything from there to help us? I don't think we'll be able to stop Kuja the way we are now."

Vivi stopped, and I could tell he was worried without looking at me. "Loki…"He began, but he didn't continue. I decided to coax him into it.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my body so I could stare right into his face.

"You…aren't supposed to win," He whispered, rolling the map up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at his answer.

"You're…going to die. There isn't any stopping it," Vivi choked. I thought he was going to burst into tears!

"Then…how are we supposed to stop them?" I asked, not so worried about the 'dieing' part of this adventure.

"Once you guys are strong enough, you'll be able to travel between these two worlds at will," Vivi answered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as an after thought.

"For what?" I didn't see any reason for him to apologize. Not to me anyway.

"I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid you wouldn't go through with this if you knew.

I shrugged, sighing to myself. "I would have," I admitted. "I don't know about Eiko or Lilly, but I would have. I would do anything to be with you, so I'd only get my wish if I died. It's no big deal to me."

Vivi smiled, despite the tear rolling down his cheek, he shook his head, and looked back up at me. "Loki, don't tell the others. If you aren't sure, then don't test it!"

"Okay," I agreed, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm taking Zidane with us. It was the only way I could get the Regent to let Eiko go. I'm going to tell him!"

"W-why?" Vivi asked, looking up at me as if I was insane.

I shrugged, giving him an 'I don't know' look. "Someone on Gaia needs to know we're going to die! I don't know why yet, but my instincts are telling me it's a good idea!"

"Okay, if you have to," Vivi sighed, shaking his head. "…but I wish it didn't have to turn out this way…"

"I'm not afraid to die!"

"I know…but I don't want you to give up so much just to save the black mages. They're all happy here anyway!"

"I don't care! I want to help! Besides, if I don't help you, I'll never let myself live it down!" Vivi sighed again, looking away from me.

A door behind me slammed open, and I screamed again. Why don't people stop scarring me already?

"I finally got it!" I girl shouted, running into the room. She ran right through me, quite literally. It was like I wasn't even there! She knelt down and hugged Vivi, squealing into his ear. "I finally figured out how to get into contact with the aliens!" She hopped up, skipping circles around Vivi.

"Um…good for you?" Vivi guessed. I raised an eyebrow and tried to get his attention. The side of his mouth twitched, signifying that he had no clue. I nodded, and watched the blonde haired girl. It was Kay, from when I first saw Vivi on Say!

"Yep! So, I won't be needing this anymore!" She pulled the yellow and purple gem off her head, and skipped away, singing to herself.

"But-," Vivi began to protest, but Kay was already gone. "What am I going to do with it now?" He asked, starring at the gem in his hand.

"I know who to give it to!" I answered, looking at the gem. Vivi turned to look at me.

"Really? Who would you give it to?" He asked, titling his head to the side.

I grinned, remembering the ditzy brunette. "Ryoko!"

LLL

A/N: Dun Dun Dunn! Plot twist! Sort of…anyway, looks like Ryoko will get to be one of the powers! XD

Loki: Powers are people with gems, if you hadn't guessed yet.

Lilly: Yep! Also, Malevalla would like to apologize.

Malevalla: Yeah. I just realized that I occasionally write Vivi OOC. I have a reason, but I didn't make it clear. He was always depressed because he didn't know anything about death and blah blah blah. You've all played the game. Since he doesn't have to worry about death anymore, he can finally relax and act like a kid! Only…a dead kid…or something. Meh, I'll shut up.

Ryoko: YAY! GO ME!

All: -.-;;


	11. Battle Over Lindblum

Life after Death

Chapter 11: Battle Over Lindblum

LLL

A/N: W00t, action chapter! This will be so kick butt! Anywho…Beastie, are you really called Kay? I just used Kay because it's my middle name…o-O Oh, and I sent you an email, if you haven't read it yet…(I'm impatient, don't worry! ;;)

Loki: Malevalla…you're weird…-.-;

Mel: I know!

Lilly: Anyway, ignoring them…

Ryoko: On with this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: The idea of Kay contacting aliens is really another H. P. Lovecraft reference in disguise. Mel is obsessed over Cthulhu and FFIX, but she owns neither. She wishes she did, because both rock this world, Gaia, Terra, and the stars Cthulhu comes from.

LLL

We boarded the Hilda Grade 3 the next morning, waiting ages for Hilda to finally allow Eiko on the ship. It's a good thing Hilda didn't know what had to happen. Eiko would never have gotten away if Hilda knew she was going to die.

The Princess had dressed herself in a sleeveless shirt, half of it black, the other half white. A zip-up jumper was used as a pair of pants, zipped only half way up so it didn't cover her shirt. It was bright yellow in color with an orange patch on the right knee.

Ryoko and I stood on deck, looking over Lindblum as the airship took off. Erin, the pilot, was being harassed by an overly curious Lilly. Eiko was somewhere below deck, probably ordering people around. The over sized jacket I wore flapped around noisily in the wind. Ryoko's outfit barely moved at all.

She wore a skin tight black uniform that covered everything from her neck to her finger tips to her toes. Over this was a white silk shirt. The neck cut down low, and the fabric was cut right underneath the chest. It was held in place by a strip of black metal. Similar strips were on both of her arms and around her waist. The one on her waist was a belt, holding up a pair of baggy, silk white pants. The ones on her arms, between her shoulders and elbows, held ruffled sleeves of the same material. A rapier was sheathed at the metal around her waist, and black boots could be seen underneath the pants legs.

"What's that?" Ryoko asked, pointing over toward the gate that surrounded the city. I followed her finger, trying to focus in on a black blob.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, realization hitting instantly. I tackled Ryoko and pulled her to the ground, just in time.

A fireball soared over our heads, erupting on the wood next to us. It didn't affect the airship, but it might have killed Ryoko.

"Tam!" I hissed, standing up and glaring at the blob. It was coming towards us, and _fast_. He was close enough to see within a few minutes.

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked, standing up next to me and drawing her rapier.

"Tam's attacking us," I replied, drawing my sickles in response. Tam was busy preparing another spell, but he was still gaining on us.

"That's Tam!" Ryoko spout off in amazement.

"Duck," I commanded, glaring at the black waltz. _I can see you, Tam!_ I thought, starring into the red tinted, glowing yellow eyes.

"Duck?" Ryoko screamed, ducking behind the railing as Tam came at us, hands outstretched, and covered with deadly energy. He snatched at me, holding me by my arms. "Loki!" Ryoko stood back up, and tried to stop Tam in vain.

I didn't care; this was all part of the plan.

His claws dug painfully into my arms, and I had to struggle to see through the pain. An incantation was slipping from Tam's mouth at a hurried pace. I smirked knowingly, trying to freak the waltz out before my counter.

He glared at me for a minute, and then shouted out the final word to his spell. "**FLARE!**"

"**Firaga!"** The pure, black energy and my firaga spell met in between us, forcefully separating me and Tam.

"LOKI!" I hear Ryoko shout again. I heard wind rushing past me as I began to fall. I turned my head to stare at the ground, three miles below me.

"Crap!" I muttered, twisting my body around so I could concentrate on my own doom.

"**Meteor!**" I felt something fall on top of my, right in between my shoulder blades. I shouted out in pain, as the fiery rock pushed be down towards the ground at an increased rate.

_I'm dead! _I could only think about how I couldn't win. If something didn't happen soon, either the pain would kill me, or the fall would. I did the only thing I could think of.

I let loose my control over my power. Fire surrounded me, though it didn't burn me to touch it. The meteor burned away, but I was still falling far too fast for my tastes. New found power spread through my body, starting at my toes and working its way up. Once it reached my back, I felt something erupt from my flesh, and through my clothing. I looked up at it, gasping at the sight.

Bright red dragon wings were sticking up from my back, and worked on their own to stop my decent. I sighed in relief, the power still vibrating through me uncontrollably. I smirked, remembering something similar.

"_Zidane was the first of us who could trance," Vivi explained, looking up at the white clouds over head._

"_What's trance?" I asked, swinging my feet back and forth._

"_Trance is a surge of emotion. It makes you stronger than you normally are for a while. Only a few people can trance though."_

"_Can you trance?" Vivi looked up at me, and seemed to smile sadly._

"_Yeah, I can," He replied, dropping the subject at that._

"I win!" I announced, fire still surrounding my and licking at my clothing and skin. I floated up to Tam's level, the wings on my back beating softly. Tam glared death at me, floating on a thermal.

"Not quite!" He announced after a second, gliding off on the thermal away from me. I chased after him, gathering energy around my hands silently.

He peered over his shoulder, and looked conveniently surprised. He turned his head back away, and continued to fly, faster this time.

I matched his speed and doubled it easily, tackling him in mid air.

We spiraled downwards, Tam's wings beating furiously under my body to no prevail. "We'll die if you don't do something!" Tam hollered at me, giving up his futile attempt. I smirked, knowing what was to come.

"Only you will die!" I retorted, unleashing the energy I had been gathering. "**ULTIMA FLAME!**" The fire around me expanding in all directions, becoming so hot that the flames were white. They ripped at Tam's body, and it seemed as if it was pulling him apart.

"**_No! Loki, don't kill him!" _**A voice pleaded desperately in my head. I stopped the attack, Tam panting heavily underneath me. Besides his uneasy breathing, he made no movement. **_"Let him go. He won't hurt you now. You just…you just have to trust me!" _**The voice continued to beg, and my body complied. I let go of Tam, and he free falled for a moment, before catching a thermal and soaring away.

I floated up to the airship, landing on the deck with a small 'tap'. That voice…for some reason, I had no control over my body. It was as if I was watching myself. It was an all together odd feeling. As I landed on the airship I felt the energy drift away, and the wings shrunk back into me. As soon as this was done, I finally had control again.

I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees. "L-loki!" Ryoko cried, dropping herself on top of me. I started to sob, collapsing under her weight. I had nearly…killed someone I had once held dear to me. "Lokiii!" I started to wish she would stop saying my name, but I was too busy sobbing to tell her so. I felt her tears run down my neck and hair, and heard her sobbing too.

_Why has everything…changed so much? Could I really have killed…Tam?_

"Don't ever do that again!" Ryoko whispered into my ear, running her hands through my hair. "I'm not going to lose you, not ever!" I looked up at her, confused and dazed.

Her face was tear stained, and she looked truly upset. "Why?"

"Because you're the only family I have!" Ryoko sobbed, resting her head on my shoulder. And right then, it felt as if she was the only family I had.

LLL

A/N: Aw…Ryoko loves Loki! (Not like that…though I did consider it. I decided not too. Ryoko is weird enough.)


	12. Alexandrian Territory

Life after Death

Chapter 12: Alexandrian Territory

LLL

A/N: Woo, chapter 12! LaD has come a long way, in my opinion. As for an estimate as to how long it's going to be…I dunno. Let's say 10 more chapters, for now! Anywho, I'm working on this AWESOME picture for chapter 11. Or at least, the picture in my mind is pretty! I don't know how it's going to turn out on paper though…

Basically, it's several drawings of Loki. The center one is Loki in trance. The top one is a drawing of Loki from Promise Me Forever. The one below Trance Loki is Loki crying after the battle. On in the bottom corner is just a normal picture of Loki's head, looking all too uncaring!

Loki: How much can you write about ME!

Malevalla: It's easy! XD

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own.

LLL

"Loki, you okay?" Lilly, Eiko, and Vee had joined us on deck. Ryoko had finally managed to get off me, but was still crying silently. I was lying on the floor, my head buried in my arms. Lilly reached over and poked my shoulder, making some sort of whimpering noise.

I remained silent. I didn't want them to know how upset I was…

"L-loki, here's your weapons," Vee murmured.

"Thank you," I replied, lifting my head up and taking Flare and Doomsday from Vee's quivering hand.

"What kind of idiot are you!" Eiko screeched, leaning down and outing her face in mine.

I glared at her, and I could feel myself beginning to growl. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I snapped, sitting up and focusing in on the purple haired brat.

"You let him go! You just let Tam go after he tried to kill you!" She shrieked, throwing her hands out.

"I'm not about to kill him! I still remember what Tam was like before!" I tried to keep myself calm. I could tell that my voice was quivering violently from rage.

"THAT'S NOT HIM ANYMORE!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I couldn't help it. Eiko was driving me mad, and she deserved to be yelled at! How dare she even bother to argue with me!

She fell silent, glaring at me intently. She turned on her heel and stocked away. Ryoko whimpered, and Lilly watched the summoner walk away in a huff.

I stood up, ignoring Ryoko's silent protest and the surprise of Vee and Lilly. I walked over to the railing and leaned over it, watching Lindblum as the airship left the city. Ryoko stood up and walked over to me, whipping tears from her eyes.

"You okay, Loki?" She asked after a few minutes. I nodded in response. "Okay…" At least ten minutes passed by. Vee and Lilly had left a while ago, though I hadn't noticed at first. "I-isn't there supposed to be four of you?"

I turned to face Ryoko, too confused to answer right away. "What do you mean?" I asked finally, tilting my head to one side.

"Four of you with gems on your heads!"

"Oh yeah!" I reached into the satchel, taking out the purple leaf shaped gem inside. "Wear this!" I commanded, shoving it onto her forehead.

"Gah!" She tried to pull away from me, but it was too late. The gem was already attached to her. "W-what is this!" She shouted out, running her fingers over the object.

"A gem, like mine!" I answered, pointing to the fire shaped object.

"What does it…do?" Ryoko asked, still studying the object to the best of her abilities.

"I don't know. We'll find that out later!" I answered, forgetting all about the battle earlier.

Ryoko blinked a couple of times, and then looked right at me. "You're weird!"

"I know!"

"We're at Alexandria, finally!" Lilly shouted, popping up, inconveniently, right behind us.

"Gah!"

"Where'd you come from!" I shouted, swatting at her arm, which she was attempting to wrap around my neck.

"Terra!" She replied beaming.

"…Not what I meant…"

"Look, we really are at Alexandria! I can see the castle and everything!" Ryoko pointed out the castle, the sword gleaming from the center of the huge building.

"Good! Now all we have to do is get Zidane!"

LLL

A/N: Boya! Chapter 12 is complete! XD Sorry it's so short! Oh, by the way Beastiewolf, I'm a girl, if I forgot to mention that! ;;

Lily: You're weird…

Ryoko: Yes she is…


	13. Monkey Business

Life after Death

Chapter 13: Monkey Business

LLL

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been drawing lately, and doing homework! ;;

Loki: Which she never does…

Mel: Oh shut up, not my fault school sucks.

Lilly: It's your opinion. It's your fault you think it sucks!

Mel: …I hate logic.

Ryoko: But you love log-

Mel: Don't even bother finishing that.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing'

LLL

"LOKI!" I was getting really tired of people saying my name…

"Hi Mikoto!" I waved cheerily, walking down the gangplank that led to Alexandria's dock.

"Don't even start with me! Where's Lilly and Vivi, I know they're with you!" She stood at the opposite end, hands on her hips, tail lashing violently behind her.

"Okay, one, his name is Vee now. Second, they chose to come with me, I just convinced them to come! Or did they convince me to take them…I don't r'member…"

"Loki…"

"Yes?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"…Glad you noticed!"

MIKOTO!" Lilly appeared from thin air, bounding down the plank towards her sister. She tackled the genome, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hello Lilly!" Mikoto returned the embrace, and released the hyperactive girl.

"Can we say 'mood swings'?" I asked sarcastically.

"…Come down here and say that, you bipolar little freak!" Mikoto hissed, glaring up at me. I shrugged, and continued down the walkway.

"Can-we-say 'mood-swings'?" I asked slow and clear, leaning in towards Mikoto's face.

"Zidane, kill her!" The blonde ordered, starring at me emotionlessly.

Zidane stepped out from behind an archway, unsheathing the dagger at his hip. "As you say, Mikoto!" He replied with a grim smile.

"Holy shi-"

"NOOO! Don't hurt my Loki!" The next thing I knew, I was face down, enjoying the taste of the marble floor. Yuck.

"RYOKO, GET OFF OF ME!" her knees were digging painfully into the small of my back. Damn, she weighs a lot more than she looks!

"Sorry, Lo!" The weight moved, and I no longer had to suffer the floor. I stood up, and glared at the brown haired girl.

"Can we say 'just desserts'?" Mikoto mocked, Lilly and Zidane snickered quietly.

"Well, let's see, shall we? Des-zet, dez-mert, er…a…dumb-ass!" Ryoko burst out laughing behind me, caused by both my comment, and the look of shock on Mikoto's face. I smirked, etching the look into my mind.

"Why you insufferable fool!"

"Keeheehee!"

"In all my time on this planet, I have never had to deal with such an infuriating, annoying, immature, antisocial, insensitive, cold hearted BRAT!"

"No, stop! I can't understand you! Use smaller wooords!" Ryoko begged, shrinking down onto the ground, covering her ears with her hands. "Noooo!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Freak!" Eiko stepped off the gangplank, and stood next to Ryoko, glaring at the pathetic knight, who was twitching on the ground like a dead bug.

"…Kehee…"

"Shut up, Loki!"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not being annoying!"

"Yes you are, hypocrite!"

"Wha?"

"Would you two stop fighting, it's getting annoying!" Zidane stepped in between me and Mikoto, a vein pulsing irritably on his forehead.

"Oh…sorry Zidane,"

"Yeah, okay."

"Where's Vee?" Lilly asked, looking about uneasily.

"He's still on the ship. He got sick on the way here!" Eiko answered dismissively.

"Why are you hear anyway?" I turned my attention to Zidane, and stood there for a second, trying to remember what we were doing in the first place.

"…Oh yeah! Zidane, you have an hour to tell Garnet goodbye, pack your stuff, and come with us to the Iifa tree!"

LLL

A/N: Dun dun dun! How will Zidane take this news? Will he follow them blindly, or will he throw a fit about it? Find out, in the next, angst filled chapter!

Loki: What the hell are you doing? Angst? Didn't we have enough of that in Promise Me Forever?

Mel: OF COURSE NOT! You can never have too much good ol' fashioned teenage angst!

Lilly: But wouldn't it be 'good new fashion'?

Mel: … Wha?

Lilly: Because teenager's aren't old…

Ryoko: …Lilly, now would be a good time to run.


	14. Explanations at Last

Life after Death

Chapter 14: Explanations at Last

LLL

A/N: I'm happeh, and I don't know why…Oo

Loki:…Let's just shoot Mel and put her out of our misery. --

Ryoko: Wha?

Lilly: Yes, let's let's!

Mel: No fair ganging up on me!

LLL

"If you want me to go anywhere with you, you'll have to drag my dead, lifeless corpse out of here!" Zidane snarled, glaring at me.

"And he's not going anywhere with you without me!" Mikoto added in.

Fine, if that's the way they wanted to play… "It can all be arranged!" I assured them, pulling Flare out of its sheath. "Now look, I'll explain it all to you two, just get packed! There's no time to explain right now!"

"I'm not going without an explanation!" Zidane crossed his arms and sat down on the floor. This was becoming frustrating really fast.

"Get…ready…now!" I clenched my teeth and tried to look threatening. The fur on Zidane's tail stood up a little, but Zidane himself didn't budge.

"Zidane, this is important! Get ready to go now! I'll go tell Garnet where you're going!" Eiko cut in, walking over to Zidane.

Zidane stared at Eiko for a second, and then stood up. "Okay Eiko, if you say it's important, I'll go!" Gah! He'd listen to her, but not me?

"'Kay, I'll go see if I can find Garnet!" Eiko trotted off, arms swinging by her side.

"Come one, Mikoto, let's go get our stuff together," Zidane stretched and walked out the door, tail swishing behind him lazily.

"I'm coming, Zidane," Mikoto answered, releasing Lilly and following after him.

Ryoko stood up as soon as Mikoto was gone, and turned to me. "What now?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm going to go talk to Zidane," I declared, sheathing Flare, and following suit.

"Eh? Don't leave without me!"

"Go see if Vee is okay!" I commanded. Her face drooped, but she turned around and headed back towards the airship. That left me alone.

I tried to follow Zidane, but I lost track of him. I searched hopelessly through the castle, completely missing Zidane's room. I was thoroughly lost. I had switched into a day dreaming mode, not even paying attention anymore. I didn't notice the giant tin can in front of me.

"Oomf!"

"Watch it! I am the Captain of the Knights of Pluto! You're not even supposed to be here! This is a restricted section of the castle!"

"You're in the way, that's what you are!" I protested, looking up at the hunk of metal. I recognized him immediately as that damned knight I met at the dinner in Alexandrian castle!

"Oh, you must be that new member of Tantalus, from last year!" He remarked, holding a hand to his chin.

"No duh," I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Hm, have you heard from Ryoko recently? She appears to have disappeared from Lindblum Castle! I can't get a hold of her!"

"Yeah, she's in the airship I just came in from!" I pointed my thumb behind me. I didn't know if that was the way to the dock, but it seemed to work.

"Ah, very good! Thank you, Miss!" He ran off, armor clanking with his steps. Damn, he was loud…

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I looked up, to see Zidane looking down at me from the second floor balcony. "Oh, looking for you!" I answered, shrugging.

"Why me?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You wanted to know what was going down, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm going to tell you!" I don't believe I had ever admitted what all it was we had to do. Well, I was about to now!

"Fine," Zidane sighed, and signaled me to follow him, which I did. He led me into his bedroom, biggest bedroom I've ever seen, mind you, and shut the door behind me. "So, what's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…You know, Vivi never did tell me why I'm trying to kill a tree…besides the obvious…"

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! Every night, when I fall asleep, or get knocked unconscious, I end up in the land of Say! Say is this other world, like Terra, except there isn't anyway there except through the Iifa Tree!"

"Okay, you have me so far…not sure I believe you…"

"Well, the Iifa Tree sorts the souls of Gaia and Terra, right?"

"Yeah, that's common knowledge!"

"Good! Well, my theory is this; The Iifa tree has been sorting the Gaian souls into Say, and the Terran souls into Gaia! When Kuja was trying to start war, he wanted all of the Gaian souls to go to Say!" It was finally beginning to make sense to me…

"Well, it would make sense, I guess. But what does this have to do with Vivi?" Zidane was skeptical, I could tell. It was written all over his face.

"Vivi's soul was moved into Say! In Say, he's a human! Same age, same height, everything, except he actually has a face!"

"Right, sure! Loki, you're delusional!" Zidane grabbed me by my arm, and opened his bedroom door.

"Zidane, no!" I wailed, grabbing onto the door frame to keep myself from being pushed out.

"Loki, yes!" He grunted, trying to get me out.

"You don't understand! I'm telling the truth! Gah!" I fell over, on my hands and knees, outside of Zidane's room. He slammed the door shut, the click from the handle telling me he hand locked it.

"Zidane, wait!" I stood up and slammed at the door with my fists. The guards standing guard nearby where giving each other odd looks. "I have a message for you! From Vivi!" I slammed my palm against the door, before allowing myself to slide to the floor in defeat. Silence emanated from his room for a good five minutes.

"What's the message?" Zidane asked.

I sighed in relief, turning back towards the door. "He said…he was sorry. Sorry he couldn't be there when you got back. That he could see how happy you and Garnet are! That, most of all, he gave up on you, without a second thought…right before you arrived. He's…sorry for all of it." My voice drifted off. I hadn't made it up. Vivi really had asked me to tell Zidane that. It hurt me to do so. None of it was Vivi's fault.

The door knob clicked, and opened with a solemn creak. Zidane's head was dropped, his tail limp at his legs. "How is it Vivi always manages to find blame in himself?" Zidane asked. His voice was even to the untrained ear, but I could tell, it was filled with sorrow and guilt.

I shook my head and stood up. "It's…just the way he is. He's the type…that wants everything to be perfect for everyone else. He doesn't care…how horrible life is for himself…he just wants us to be happy." I shrugged, sighing heavily.

"I miss him," Zidane whispered, turning his head away from me.

"I know," I mumbled, turning around. I began to walk away, drawing Zidane's attention back to me. "We'll die there. Eiko, Ryoko, Lilly, me, maybe even Vee. You need to know. Don't let Regent Cid and Lady Hilda be too upset."

"W-what? I can't just let you four die!"

"You have to. The future of Gaia, and the fate of the black mages, depends on it. We'll be back. Vivi too. It'll be worth it in the end!" I was trying to convince myself too. So many things could go wrong. So many things would lead to me and Vivi being apart, and this time, permanently. I didn't want that to happen.

"I can't take that chance! Hilda and Boss would kill me!"

"It's a Leap of Fate. We just have to hope that the wind will catch us. I just have to hope…that our powers will be enough…I just have to hope that love truly does conquer over all…"

LLL

A/N: 1;30 AM, woot! I got chapter 14 done! Now for 15:sweatdrop: Don't worry, it'll be up by noon Friday! I promise!

Loki: No she doesn't.

Mel: Yes I do!


	15. Ziddy Angst, Just Cause!

Life after Death

Chapter 15: Ziddy Angst, just cause!

LLL

A/N: Yesh, new chapter, way past when I wanted to post it up…-.- I can never update when I want to…hehee, Random title for this chapter! Anyway, I dun't have anything more to say! -

Loki: For once…

Malevalla: grr...

LLL

I was leaning against the railing of the Hilda Grade Three, thinking over what I had said. I was alone, since everyone else decided to go out and do…something. I didn't really care what. I had blurted out the last thing without thinking. _True love_? I knew I loved Vivi, but I always assumed I loved him like my family. True love…that meant more like what Dagger and Zidane had, right? I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout coming from the room past the docking bay. "You're ACTUALLY going with HER?" It was Mikoto. I could imagine how bristled her tail must be. I smirked. She was talking to Zidane, I knew it! So, I had convinced him to come!

"Yes Mikoto. Look, this is personal! I can bring Vivi and the others back."

"Zidane, the black mages all STOPPED! You can't bring them back! They're DEAD! Are you even listening to m-"

"Mikoto, just shut up for once!"

There was silence for a moment before Zidane spoke again.

"Maybe I'm just crazy, I don't know. I still feel guilty for what happened to Vivi. The least I could have done for the poor guy was see him, just once more, before he stopped. I was right there the entire time…I could easily have just come up and said 'Hi' to him. At least then…" he paused for a moment, and Mikoto didn't make a single noise.

"I let my best friend die, thinking that he might never see me again! And for what? To put on a fancy little show for Dagger? I love Dagger, I love surprising her, but it wasn't worth losing Vivi! She loved me, she would have come to me if I had put on that performance or not! …So why…did Vivi have to suffer?"

"Zidane…I'm sorry. I-there…there's a chance you can bring him back. Garland was always talking about a planet called…Say, I think. Four people were supposed to sever the link between Gaia and Say…if I heard him right. He-he said that the dead souls of Gaia were all going to Say…I don't know for sure, but…"

"It does include the black mages. Loki knows about it more than I do, but I bet Vivi is ins Say. She thinks we can get the black mages back to Gaia…I have no choice but to believe her." Zidane chuckled for a second, a pitiful thing that seemed more mocking than humorous. "She was Vivi's little girlfriend after all!"

I could feel my cheeks grow hot. _Girlfriend…?_ I wasn't Vivi's girlfriend! Was I?

"Come on Zidane…your hour's almost up." I could hear footsteps, and decided to hide. I ducked behind a crate, back pressed against it, straining to hear any further conversation.

"Mikoto…you aren't coming with me…are you?" Zidane asked shakily.

"I said I'd come with you if Loki forced you to come, and I will. If you insist on going, then I'm coming with you!"

Zidane didn't protest any further as they walked up the gangplank to the airship.

"I'm going inside," Mikoto announced, leaving Zidane alone on the deck, except for me of course…

"You can come out now, Loki!"

"Heh" I stepped out from behind the crate and faced Zidane, who's back was facing me. "So how'd you figure out I was eavesdropping on you?"

"Ryoko told me."

"Told you that I'd listen in on your conversations?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Yep! She told me you were on the airship too."

"So why didn't you talk to Mikoto somewhere I couldn't hear you from?"

"What's the point? Besides, I got to tease you, didn't I?"

"…jerk" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Zidane turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow himself. "That only works for Dagger," he admitted, turning back away. "The others should be showing up soon!"

As if on cue, the others could be heard, most talking to each other.

"See ya later, Vivi's girlfriend!" Zidane joked, grinning evilly and walking into the cabin, probably to find Mikoto.

I stood there speechless for a second, before I finally caught on to what Zidane said. "I'M NOT VIVI'S GIRLFRIEND, YOU JERK!"

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE!" I looked down at Eiko, who was glaring pure venom into me. I grinned wickedly, an idea popping into my head.

"WELL THAN, MAYBE I AM!" I stuck my tongue out at her, winking mischievously.

"THAT'S IT!" Eiko ran up the gangplank, and right towards me. I turned on my heel and ran away from her, laughing as I did so. "DIE YOU OLD HAG!"

"Runt!" I called over my shoulder, jumping over an over turned barrel.

The ship lifted up into the air with a jolt, sending me face first into the deck. I caught myself landing on my hands. Eiko wasn't so lucky. She tripped over the barrel and landed, thankfully, on her back. If she had landed on her nose, she probably would have broken it. Wait…why did I care? I stood back up and walked away while Eiko started complaining about the pain.

I once again resumed my spot at the railing, my thoughts returning to Vivi. After such a long wait…he might finally get to see his best friend again.

LLL

_A/n: Couldn't help it…I had to put the scene with Eiko in! She hates Loki oh-so-much! Hopefully, next chapter will be up soonish, but I don't make any guarantees. I still have a lot of draw. -.-;; (Sorry for short chappie)_


	16. Spider John

Life after Death

Chapter 16: Spider John and the Iifa Tree

LLL

_A/n: This chapter is inspired by my favorite Music artist, Jimmy Buffett! It's inspired by one song in particular, called Ballad of Spider John. I like that song…Look up the Lyrics on his website (Margaritaville dot com, Drop down Jimmy Buffett, Lyrics, and the album is called Boats, Beaches, Bars, and Ballads.) and you'll see how it applies to the following chapter._

_Loki: Ignore Malevalla. She's been listening to Jimmy Buffet for so much lately; she can't stop thinking about pirates and cheeseburgers. --;;_

_Mel: No true! Oo_

_Ryoko: Yes it is…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX, or any Jimmy Buffett references. -.- I'mma gonna go cry now._

LLL

I have a habit of eavesdropping.

I had taken my spot on the railing again, ignoring the rest of the world. Lilly walked past me, and hadn't even noticed me. She stopped in her tracks, and I turned to watch her. She was starring in front of her. She was starring at a tall, handsome looking man, and ace of spades tucked behind his ear. He looked like Hell's lost angel to me.

Lilly didn't move for quite a while, until the man in front of her finally spoke up. Though, I found it amazing neither of them had noticed me.

"Hey Lilly, don't even recognize ol' Spider?" He grinned awkwardly, messing with the card in his hair.

"John!" Lilly shouted out, running towards the man, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Woah! Last time I saw you, you didn't even say so much as a 'Hi'!" John returned the hug with a boastful smile.

"I found a soul!" Lilly replied, releasing herself from the man.

"Erm…excuse me…" I couldn't help but interrupt. Curiosity won over my wish to eavesdrop.

"Eh?" Lilly turned to face me and glared, silently telling me to speak my mind quickly.

"So, exactly when did you two meet?" I teased, plastering a fake grin on my own face.

"None of you business, Loki!" Lilly spat, glaring all the more.

"Actually, I'm one of the pilots on this airship!" John piped up. "Princess Eiko would have me take her to the black mage village every once in a while!"

"That's sweet!" I mocked, clasping my hands together.

"You're in love with a dead kid!" Lilly countered, taking a fighting stance.

"He's not dead!" I shouted back, jumping into a fighting position also.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT LOVE HIM!" Eiko's voice called out from…only Shiva knows where.

"So who exactly are you?" I asked, turning my attention back to John.

"I'm Spider John!"

And so, I stood there, speechless for a good minute.

"Um…I think your friend fainted…without moving…" John looked at Lilly, one eyebrow expressing his concern for my shock.

"She's just a fourteen-year-old brat! Ignore her!" Lilly stuck her tongue out at me, but I ignored her, finally getting my wits back.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIII! Spider! I've admired your work since I was a kid!" I charged at him, wrapping him in my own hug. "Can I have your autograph, PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE?"

"Wha…?"

"WHA? Loki, get off John!" Lilly shouted, grabbing my jacket by the collar.

"Noooo! Get off of me! Spiiider, please! The Tantalus crew would love it if I brought them back your autograph!"

"Why would those thieves have any interest in John?" Lilly spat, prying my back another inch.

"Ah, so you've heard of my robberies, have you?"

"Yes!"

And from there, the entire moment seemed to go by in slow motion. Lilly ceased to pull at my collar, and loosened her grip considerably. Spider seemed to have caught a mistake he made somewhere along the way, and he looked up at Lilly with horror. I hear Lilly begin to growl-a slow, quiet thing.

All of the sudden, I was tossed to the side, and I was witness to the fight the ensued.

"YOU! You told me, that when I found my soul, I had to come find you, to let you know! You made me think of you as some sort of saint!" Lilly reached down her dress and pulled out a leaf shaped locket. "YOU TOLD ME YOU"D SHOW ME EVERYTHING WHEN I FOUND YOU!" She yanked the locket off her neck, the chain splitting in half. She threw the object onto the deck, stomping on it. The glass like jewel shattered, leaving tiny bits of it scattered. "YOU were going to show me all the good things about Gaia!" Lilly turned heel and ran away, tears streaking down her cheek.

Spider hadn't even managed to get a single word in. He stood there, mouth wide, arm starched out in the direction Lilly had run, hand groping the air uselessly. It reminded me of one of those sappy love stories.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and followed after Lilly. I might not have gotten along with her well, but we were still friends, for the most part. This would be one mistake she might never forgive herself for. If this made her so upset, how devastating would it be to her, if she died, only to discover that the last words to someone she cared for were words of hate? By the time we got back to Gaia…Spider could be claimed by some other person! I wasn't about to let that happen.

I stopped dead in my tracks, noticing the sudden descent of the airship. I looked towards the front, and gasped at the size of the tree before us.

LLL

_A/N: And so ends this chapter. Next one will be sadder, I promise you! But…poor Lilly!_

_I plan on writing the next chapter tonight, but don't cross your fingers._


End file.
